


似是而非（2）

by MapleSyrup222



Series: 似是而非 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Series: 似是而非 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552996
Kudos: 10





	似是而非（2）

似乎犯了可怕的错误。

藤丸立香重新审视自己，发现一直都把“面包诚可贵，爱情价更高”理解错了。想当然的以为这句话在比较两个概念、讨论孰轻孰重，好像做着单选题，后面的那个才是答案。

学生时代的习惯带进了爱情里，总容易把事情想得太简单。就像一直保持着勤勉好学以博取老师的关注那样，从恩奇都执教的课拿到高分开始，一边努力一边向着她所认为对方的理想型开始努力。学校管得太严的话，就用最快的速度摆脱“师生”身份的限制，好像提前踏入社会就能进入绿发美人的视线范围，能让他多看自己一眼似的。

抛开初衷不说，大概她也可以算是很拼命了吧。

可惜感情这东西是不讲理的。于恩奇都是，于她也是。

满心欢喜的成为了社会人，终于可以事无巨细的给自己做主，藤丸立香发现自己也能很凉薄地说和恩奇都分手并没有想象中那么痛苦。有钱的话她也可以对喜欢自己的人挑挑拣拣，可以肆无忌惮的说不，只要良心豁得出去，只要法律允许，甚至可以在暗网以匪夷所思的低价买几只绝对听话的小奶狗。

她觉得太真理了，“没有恩奇都我也能过的很好。”

起码现在是这样。

不想贴在浴室冰冷的墙壁上，少女用尽力气抱住金固的背，讨好的吻着他的喉结。“金固…”呜咽着，藤丸立香乖顺的宛如一只洁白的羔羊，绿色的栅栏围起了全部的活动范围。

你看，也并不是说她完全没有魅力。

同样是位绿发的极其漂亮的美人，抱起藤丸立香放在洗面台上，掰开她的腿，右手探入花穴里搅动着。

“真没意思。想叫的话就叫啊，这副表情做给谁看？“

三根手指不费力气的并拢伸进去，沿着撑开的很夸张的小穴转了半圈，藤丸立香绷紧了脚趾，伏在对方的身上呻吟着。金固的言语中充满不屑，这被情欲羞辱的家伙不过是在死撑罢了。想抵抗的话就好好的拒绝啊！明明是个色情的女人，偏偏又要摆出在勉强忍受的样子，这自尊可真是廉价。

骨节分明的手指停止旋转，食指无名指撑开甬道，中指一路按着肉粒向下退出来，黏答答的淫水沾满了满手。“没用的家伙。“他冷笑着，自下往上顺着肉缝划过滑溜溜的粉色肉唇，按过涨鼓鼓、过于充血的蜜豆，最后支着手指抵在肚皮上，冷漠又残酷的按着藤丸立香的小腹，“明明这么色，不如早点放弃无谓的抵抗。“

嘲讽激起了藤丸立香的好胜心。她直起身子，骄傲的好像已经在两人的较劲之中掰回一局那样，舔舔嘴角毫不犹豫的吻上金固的唇。

被抹黑、被诽谤，总有越想越委屈的时候。被打标签也没什么关系，人本来就应该这样一步步认清自己。金固说的或许不全对，可那个试图用性来证明爱的姑娘也高明不到哪儿去。

藤丸立香直勾勾的看着金固，其实如此之近的距离下除了眼前放大的紫色什么都分辨不清。“真好。”她从胸腔里发出愉快的轻哼，忽然想道，其实她有一百种方法让自己开心，肉体的精神的物质的，可现在她只想要一个拥抱。

她的吻粗制滥造，并无任何技巧可言，翻来覆去只是吮吸着对方的唇瓣，伴随着舌尖滑过，轻轻重重却不敢真的用太多力气，至多把金固的嘴唇咬破一点，血水连着津液一并吞下肚。

难得主动一次，结果什么也惊喜也没有，做了那么多次可从不长记性，挺笨的不是吗？

金固把藤丸立香一头橙发揉乱，开始他的回敬。没必要再来个漫长的预热，这点他和恩奇都相同，他们都不懂风雅。

连反应的时间都没有便粗暴的夺取控制权，他咬着少女的嘴唇向对方的腔室内进发。从舌尖相触的那瞬间金固当即确认藤丸立香一如既往的出于自己的掌控之下。他兴奋的发抖，单刀直入卷起她的舌头，用犬齿扎破，摩挲着，挑拨着，每个味蕾都在品尝饕餮盛宴。他去咬她，沉迷在腥甜之中，舔着上颚往下尽量延伸，胡乱在内壁上画圈画弧线。藤丸立香被弄的喘不过气来，口腔中温热，零星有些许快感，而喉部的不适有让她几度想要干呕，生理泪水立刻用了上来。

肉棒是什么时候进来的根本就想不起来。金固握着少女嫩藕般的手臂，慢慢浮现起一个极淡且极自负的笑容来。浅紫色的瞳孔瞬间收缩，他毫不留情的洞悉对手，那根本就不是人类会有的眼神——狡诈，残忍，精准，冷血。

“看来你很擅长取悦男性。真希望你只擅长取悦我。”

恩奇都根本就什么都没让她知道。以他对恩奇都的理解，最初这段纠缠是藤丸立香一厢情愿，恩奇都毫无愧疚的看着她折腾，直到感觉“旁人要看不下去了”才悻悻收手，让恋情看上去发展得顺理成章。那时的恩奇都未必真的对她抱有什么特别的情感——比他在实验室里喂的那些小白鼠还要淡薄，毕竟藤丸立香给他的生活添不了太多乐子。

至于成为恋人什么的…太可笑了，只是从一种漫不经心的隔岸观火换成另外一种随心所欲的近距离把玩罢了。

那个假惺惺的优等生，骗子，伪君子，恐怕他根本不敢承认和藤丸立香在一起的每一分每一秒都美妙的令他原形毕露、都能让他自称平静的内心兴奋的快要发狂。恐怕他也不敢承认，幻想着和藤丸立香做爱并让她觉得羞耻和在她面前表现得谦逊有礼的双面性能让他甘愿步入炼狱。

金固把她压倒在洗面台上，冰冷的大理石台面让少女止不住发颤，穴口一阵又一阵收缩，无节奏的卡着越发肿大的阳具。藤丸立香的表情显得很惊恐，比起从下流的肉穴里慢慢传来的快感，大脑里空白一片，接着是害怕以及因为呼吸短暂停滞带来的心悸。

“金固…哈…我、救救我…”

无路可退，怎样都不可能从这里逃脱。肉棒咕啾咕啾的搅动着花穴，蠕动的软肉尽力把侵入的异物挤压后排出，男人的力量反其道而行之，阳具推着肉粒一并往甬道深处去。

少年嗤笑一声，“救你？你咬的这么紧我怎么救？”握着膝盖上面一截，藤丸立香漂亮的腿肉都随着手指的挤压鼓鼓的要溢出来。金固找到了着力点，比之前更猛烈的抽插着。“要不你看看你自己的样子？”

余光落在镜子里，少女发丝凌乱，面带潮红，每次插入都让她仰长脖子呻吟。“金固…金固…唔、金固…”藤丸立香断断续续的喊着对方的名字，像是要打断这场狂暴的性爱，然而她最终也只做到了喊着金固的名字，想要组织的语言全部埋没在唇齿之间。

与压在她身上的绿发少年没有放过她的意思。分明觉得小穴里抽插的速度快了很多，前一波的余韵还未散去，后面的高潮又接踵而至。从花蕊里流下的黏液布满甬道，无力抵抗的媚肉蠕动着把淫水涂抹在肉棒的每一处。

除了酸痒还是酸痒，小穴里都是这种感觉，胸部也是，心里也是，蒸腾的雾气让藤丸立香觉得不那么冷了。金固的双瞳因为充血变成紫红色，像充满仇恨又像坠入欲海。少女的喘息渐渐化为体力不支的啜泣，“金固…哈啊…我、我快要…唔…金固…帮帮我…”

支离破碎的语句并不妨碍金固理解它们表达的意思。然而，美丽的少年只是托起伴侣的腰，让她更靠近自己一点，猩红狰狞的肉棒顶得比之前更深。

“你该相信自己的耐受力”，金固附在她耳边低语道，“就算在后面塞进去一个鸡蛋也能行。”果然这番羞辱让花穴又阵阵收紧，藤丸立香的双眼失焦迷离，说不出话来，只知道张口喘气。这太败兴了，少年掐着对方的腰肢往肉棒上重重一套，一下子撞到甬道尽头的软肉，肉壁紧紧箍住柱身，花蕊吮吸着前端，这动作重复数次酥痒的感觉依然不减，却让藤丸立香发出痛苦又愉悦的哀嚎来。

金固没放过她，让她像树懒似的攀着自己，把她扔进充满热水的浴缸，连在一起的性器随着步子淌下大量黏液。

他甚至还有闲心和恩奇都打一个悠哉悠哉的电话。

\--  
和金固在一起后，藤丸立香的日常里包括了上班迟到。

本来时尚杂志编辑的工作就有弹性，每次加班赶稿以后梅芙还给员工们半天调养，在外人看来这事不应该发生。幸亏她还知道要干满工时，又帮忙签下了芥雏子和伊什塔尔，老板才不计较这些“无伤大雅迟到“。  


刚刚踩点踏进电梯间，女人娇软的声音就在背后响起。

“哦呀，帮我签了两个大单后来得越来越晚了嘛？”

好巧不巧偏偏是这个时候！都怪金固！

听到梅芙声音的那一瞬间藤丸立香非常确定自己露出了难以言喻的表情。甬道里又热又痒，温热的精液从穴口流下沾在了花唇上；内裤湿透了，可粘稠的液体还在下渗，顺着大腿挂在丝袜上。小腹不可控的痉挛起来，一阵又一阵，随着媚肉的蠕动更多淫液又留了下来。

她几乎立刻做出了反应：一手去拉着外套盖住臀部皱巴巴的短裙，另一手用包挡住看向腹部与下半身的视线，尽力表现的像个迟到还被老板抓包的员工，换上带着书生气的娇憨，不好意思道：”抱歉抱歉！我、我早上有点拉肚子，你看我早饭都才吃了一半呢！“

刚刚编的借口也需要佐证，她慌忙从包里翻找还没拆封的袋装牛奶和咬了一口的三明治，“唔…天冷…那个，吃、吃冷的会不…舒服…”

精致的粉发女人裹紧了皮草，像是比了个噤声的手势，继续打趣道：“我看你倒是挺滋润的…人还是吃饱了要紧呀～你闻闻自己身上的味道…”说完便慢慢向少女靠近，撩起橙色的发丝若有若无细细嗅着。

且不论性别，几乎不存在什么能过这美人关的英雄。梅芙蜜色的眼睛黏在藤丸立香的身上，手指摩挲着少女的脸，丰满的胸部快把对方挤到墙上。难得有这么可爱又好欺负的新人，不管是外形还是性格都算得上无可挑剔，人缘不错业务能力强，梅芙简直喜欢的到心坎里去。

继续逼近后辈，看着藤丸立香涨红着脸结结巴巴的撒谎，梅芙挑起一段绿色丝状物：“啧。哪来的葱花？”接着又挑眉，“真是的，平时就清汤寡水素面朝天我懒得去说你，明知道今天伊什塔尔和芥要来拍几套片子还弄成这样，你说你是不是该罚？”

“她、她们，今、今天？！”

“你把眼睛瞪那么大也没用！不是早就听你说已经和‘那个他’分手了吗？这都多久了，怎么还是失魂落魄脑子不正常。”梅芙隔着羊绒手套漫不经心的托着藤丸立香的脸，呵气如兰：“吃不到的优秀男人你就忘了吧，要不然我给你介绍几个尝尝？“美艳的红色唇瓣张合间简直快含上藤丸立香略显苍白的唇。

少女和熟女在本质上完全不同，唯有后者才敢毫不掩饰、磊落大方的直面欲望。

藤丸立香并拢双腿，试图让自己看上去更精神一些，绷紧的肌肉让甬道里剩余的黏液一并涌了出来。“那…我去卫生间收拾一下，我现在、我又开始肚子疼了…”

“那行吧。一会儿直接来影棚。”女人点了点她的鼻子。

-  
都怪金固，明明他们已经折腾了一晚上，等她穿好衣服准备出门，这家伙从被窝里钻出来，光着脚，“再做一次吧？又不耽误时间。”

怎么可能不耽误！不耽误她就不会被梅芙抓个现行！

藤丸立香恶狠狠的想着，叠好纸巾小心翼翼的清理着乱七八糟的下半身。与预想的基本一样，从昨天到今天不知道有多少精液留在里面——这也要怪她自己，起码要在力竭之前去冲个澡，或者拜托男伴帮她擦一擦。真不知道金固是有怎样的恶趣味，明明告诉过他今天绝对不能迟到，非要这么大强度的接连一晚上，还赶在临行前再来一次，藤丸立香没理由不怀疑他是故意的。

那怎么可能是匆匆发泄晨欲的性爱。

他忽然变得很体恤女伴了，慢慢的抽插着让藤丸立香适应。包臀裙被拉下来，裤袜只扯下来一半，腺液和淫水已经弄脏了裤裆。金固环抱着她，抬起她的腿，温柔的送进去，同样也并不急着抽出来，肉棒把小穴塞的满满的，艳丽的穴肉变为深红色。

“别走了，怎样？”金固诱惑道，温热的气息洒在脖颈，“反正你忙一天也挣不了几个钱。”少年轻轻搓揉起胸部，指腹按在乳珠的位置一圈圈打着转。

“不行…哈…你快别弄了…”藤丸立香一面喘息一面把滑落的肩带拎上来，“我…我回来再做…”

少年重重顶了两下，后而继续缓慢的抽插着，显得柔情蜜意，“我这么喜欢你，等不了那么久。”越来越多的黏液分布在两人的耻骨上，肉穴里的温热只增不减。金固收紧手臂，声音变得又冷又沉：“左右不过是挨肏，你以为晚上我就会放过你？”

现在她根本不敢用力清理褶皱上粘稠的分泌物。从清晨开始，花唇持续充血，连这样轻轻按压都能惹出一身快感来，真不知道为什么自己的身体突然变得这么敏感。可天气寒凉，外面的工作又不能拖太久，藤丸立香咬咬牙，胡乱把穴口周围都清理干净，生生把喘息都吞下肚。

还好金固没有故意射在丝袜上面。

直到紊乱的呼吸趋近平稳，藤丸立香才有勇气走向影棚，可小腹还是隐隐坠痛。

化妆间里已经有三位美人热火朝天的讨论着。

”还说什么新时代女强人要一心扑在事业上，你们听听，多好笑啊！“不用想，这声音一定是梅芙。

”都分了还在缅怀过去，小立香可真是重情重义…嗯哼哼“，其中带着贵重宝石饰品的女性忽然比之前更兴奋，”既然她要求，我正好缺个打杂的…助理，你把她拨给我，勉强能用。“

另外一名深棕色头发的美人慢条斯理地喝着茶，”呵，可别，你人设都崩了。还是把我家那小崽子介绍给她，猪长大了还要配种呢…“话未说完又相当不忿的锤了一下桌子，”什么有个暗恋对象？这都几年了？磨叽磨叽都变成窝囊了！他是觉得自己当了护花使者了？凭他这张好皮相…哼，白瞎了！“

”哈？你人设不也崩了吗芥？！“

“你们两个消停点吧。嘛，话说回来，你们身边要真的有合适的，就给她介绍一下，咱们不也有新八卦可以…聊？“

聊天聊到一半才发现当事人已经在门口还真是对不起啊！

\--

收到金固的电话时，恩奇都还在列车上，晃晃悠悠从县城驶离。世界恍然褪色，车厢尾扭曲成奇点，浓的化不开的墨色顺着车厢铺展。

“立香在你那里？”

他第一次觉得自己是声音陌生，声带隔着深海震颤，而唇舌不属于自己。列车驶入隧道，恩奇都并没有听见答案，不管是与否他也不想知道。电话那头传来的吮吸声黏黏糊糊，呼吸交叠，喘息声轻轻重重，他不在乎。白炽灯清冷，绿发美人站的优美如凝固的艺术，五彩斑斓被他甩在身后。

从公文包里取出一段崭新的发绳，少年扭转皮筋，上面用金银丝线刺绣的蝴蝶振动翅欲飞。“莫比乌斯”，他用只有自己听得见的声音小声念叨，双手捏住饰品向两个方向用力，薄纱翅膀和金粉落了一地。

立香太不可爱了。一不留神就会乱跑，不听话的和别人回家。不过他也有错，虽然是老师，却完全没有好好教导过她。

这样相互指责没有意义。

恩奇都把碎片收起来，默默叹了气，要是能把她做成没有替代品的标本多好。


End file.
